the_tomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A Timeline of events that happen in The Tomorrow People. 7986 BC Unknown Date *Eregon, a shape shifting robot is found trapped in Agartha, a legendary city in the earth's core. Other shape shifters detonate a large bomb around the equator to free Eregon, leaving a crack in the earth known as the Gateway. Unknown year Unknown *Shortly after human civilization starts, an unknown force causes some to become superior. This faction call themselves telepaths and later the Tomorrow People. Some of these go back in time to 7986 BC at the shape shifters homeworld, Galia, and steal things. Sometime after 1509 Unknown *Tomorrow People are executed in Tudor times as they are believe to be possessing evil magic. During executions, some escape with the power of Jaunting, teleportation. Sometime after 1996 Unknown *Ben, Matthew and Sam are born. *Ben meets Matthew who he helps breaks out. *Eregon becomes enemies with the Tomorrow People because the telepaths stole from his planet thousands of years ago. *Ben creates Tim, the Tomorrow People's computer. 2012 March *Matthew takes a two year holiday on Mars 2014 January *Sam begins to break out and Ben contacts him. *Sam and Ben collapse under Eregon's power and are taken hostage. *Sam is taken to Eregon's lair and Ben escapes from the inside hostage room after having being killed by Eregon. *Sam is forced by Eregon to power a portable time machine with his telepathic powers to take him back to 7986 BC to stop the stealing. Ben arrives and powers the machine to send Eregon to Agartha in 7986 BC. Eregon activates the device and takes Sam with him for revenge, but Ben goes back and saves Sam, which for unknown reasons doesn't create a paradox. Eregon then arrives in Agartha alone 10,000 years ago and then the 7986 BC events take place. Sometime after January *Matthew returns from his two year holiday while Eregon strikes back after the Gateway was created. *Eregon takes Sam and Matthew hostage and teleports Ben in to outerspace and he drifts by the planet Mars, severly weakening Ben. *Sam is tortured horribly by Eregon, who uses Electric punch as his torture method. Meanwhile Tim gives Ben power to reach Mars and find the shape shifter's main power source, and deactivates it for ten thousand years, ultimately stopping Eregon. *Sam is left in a bad condition and Ben takes him to a doctor, only to find out Balloon Aliens are now swarming the earth. *Sam is corrupted and begins to obey the Balloons. Ben finds out the Balloons come from another planet and are using Agartha as their earth base and are able to get their via the gateway. *Ben and Sam enter Agartha via Jaunt, which has been disguised to look like earth and has been made suitable for anything to enter. Ben finds the deactivation tree, the Balloons source of power. This sends all Balloons back to their planet and knocks Ben and Sam out, curing them. Then they exit Agartha and it turns back into the city it is. *Voice spirits invade earth with the goal of making everyone a creepy voice, They haunt all three of the Tomorrow People but they fully possess Sam, who they order to kill Ben and Matthew to give them energy. Sam ''kills ''them but only ends up injuring them. Tim generates enough power to weaken the voices and Sam and Matthew finish them off. Ben telepathically communicates with them afterwards to inform them their ordered pizza has arrived and they go off to the lab. *U.S and Japan declare war on the U.K because of the gateway. Ben, Matthew, Sergeants Rex and Brandon jaunt to Japan to try and infiltrate a base. Rex and Brandon end up getting savagley burnt by a heatfield. *Following the Army of the Empires the secret of the Tomorrow People is revealed leaving them is great danger.